Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180126152810
Fire Jedi, Snow Queen & Summer Princess Ella's POV Prologue: Part 1: Leaving the Jedi Order I stood silently in the Jedi High Council Chamber. I glanced around the room, with my eyes and the Force. The Jedi Council all looked apologetic, but I sensed no regret in them. I glanced at Master Skywalker and mouthed, "Thank you, Master Skywalker." He nodded. A few minutes ago, I had watched Ahsoka Tano, a close friend of mine, leave the Temple. She had been his apprentice for the past three years. Then I turned my attention to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng, who had trained me for the past eleven years. I smiled sadly at her. "Padawan, I am so sorry for everything," she murmured. I nodded. "We never should have accused you," Jedi Master Plo Koon added. "Back into the Order, you may come," Master Yoda said. "They're asking you back. I'm asking you back," Knight Jeng said. She held out my Padawan braid to me. I shook my head. "I'm not coming back," I replied, exiting the Temple and headed for a place I'd been only once—Arendelle. For close to two months, I neared Arendelle, and visited Republic friendly worlds, except for Mandalore, since it was under the control of Darth Maul. During my travels, I allowed my hair to grow out, and removed the Padawan ponytail. I finally reached Arendelle after what felt like forever and I was quickly arrested and brought before the ruler, someone named Elsa. Chapter 1: Meet Elsa "Who are you and what is your business in Arendelle, Master Jedi?" She asked. "With all due respect, I am not a Jedi, Milady," I replied. "Then why do you wear the robes of one?" She asked. "I was once known as Jedi Padawan learner Ella, apprenticed to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng," I replied. "Did you say your name is Ella?" She asked. I nodded. "Then welcome home, Your Royal Highness, Princess Ella of Arendelle," Elsa stood up and removed my shackles herself and then awkwardly hugged me. "I'm your twin sister." Chapter 2: I'm A Princess?! I pulled away quickly, unaccustomed to such displays of affection. "I'm a princess?" I asked. Elsa nodded. "That will take some getting used to," I murmured softly. "Please don't ask me to just let others help me. I'm too independent." "Of course sister," she replied. "And I want to introduce you to Anna." "Anna?" I asked. "Our baby sister," she explained. I nodded. Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever Two weeks after I arrived, I learned that Elsa was to be officially crowned queen. Apparently, she had ruled with our father's voice for the past three years. When I woke, I smiled. As I changed into my outfit, an orange dress with black sleeves and gold cape, along with a pair of orange gloves, I sang,'' "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face, but then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far." My hands always felt cold, like something was missing. Then I put my hair in the style Master Jeng used on Geonosis. I emerged from my room and quietly headed down the stairs, still singing softly. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."'' I eventually exited the castle doors and used the Force to get to the balcony above the main entrance. Then I resumed singing. "For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of, a chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love. And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!" Chapter 5: Elsa's Coronation I soon located Elsa and quietly followed her to the chapel. I was also going to be announced as her heir, unless she had a child. That was why my outfit was so similar to hers. I stood silently beside her, during the ceremony, sending waves of calm across our twin bond to her. Elsa shot a quick but grateful look at me. I nodded silently. Anna quietly watched us interact and I sensed a wave of jealousy coming from her direction. I fought back a gasp of shock when I realized that I was sensing her jealousy. I'd deal with that as soon as possible. I would never lose another person I cared about to the Dark Side ever again. Elsa risked a glance at me, but I shook my head, motioning to the rest of the church. I could handle Anna. Elsa nodded reluctantly. I glanced at Anna, who smiled sweetly at me. I quietly communicated that we had to talk later, but soon. Anna nodded. "No, Your Grace," I replied formally. "I was away for several years and have only just returned recently." "Because she and I are identical twins," I replied evenly. "You look almost nothing like her," Hans pointed out. "Well, if she didn't have that power, we would look identical," I replied. I frowned. "No, Anna, it wasn't because of something you did," I said. "It was because of something Elsa did. You were five and Elsa was eight. The sky was awake that night and you begged her to come build a snowman in the ballroom with you," I said slowly, as we waited for Kristoff and Sven. Earlier, I had convinced the two parties to leave in three hours. "You knew about her powers from an early age and so did I. Before you could join us, Elsa and I would sneak down to the ballroom. Sometimes, we'd sneak you downstairs with us and you were fascinated by her powers. While you were playing, you were playing snow catch—you'd jump and Elsa created a snow drift to catch you. You went too fast and Elsa slipped, falling and was watching horrified as you jumped again, but this time, there was no pillar. She unleashed a blast of magic and hit you in the head." I fingered Anna's blond streak. "And that's how you got this. You were taken to a group of trolls that live near Arendelle," I explained. "And the leader altered your memories, to remove all memory of Elsa's powers, or at least, that's what I'm assuming happened, 'cause it happened to me. I think that taking my memories of Elsa's powers may have been an added protection to keep me from telling anyone in the Jedi Order, and thus resulting in me believing that my first memories were of being at the Temple since infancy," I replied. "When in reality I was first taken to the Temple at age four. And Elsa's outburst somehow retriggered my memories. The alteration of your memories was a little more permanent." "Elsa, it's Ella! I come in peace," I called. "I'm here to talk." Elsa entered and our discussion began. I looked at Elsa and said, "Elsa, I know how you're feeling, what it's like." "How can you? You don't have powers," she shot back. "You're alone, abandoned by the people of Arendelle," I replied. "I too was once on my own, was once abandoned by people I loved and trusted and it wasn't that long ago either." Elsa stared at me as I nodded. Then she asked, "What do you mean?" "Elsa, when I left Arendelle, all those years ago, I joined the Jedi Order, unaware that I would never complete my training," I began calmly. "Ella, what happened?" Elsa frowned. I touched her arm and continued, "The Clone Wars began fifteen years into my training. So for three years I served the Galactic Republic as one of the best Jedi Commanders in the army until a betrayal by one I considered friend." Elsa asked, "Ella, what happened?" "I was framed for murder and treason and was nearly executed," I replied. "General Skywalker helped my mentor capture the true culprit and she was just barely able to save me." "You're hiding something," Elsa accused. I gulped and said, "You're right. I am. And it's the real reason why I didn't want Anna here when I talked to you." Elsa watched as I slowly stood up and made a face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "There's more than just the two of us…" I trailed off, my face pale, hoping she would catch the hint. During my travels, I had become ill a few times and suspected that I was pregnant, but now I was sure. "Ella, what's wrong?" Elsa asked. "Don't kill me, but I think I'm pregnant, with Admiral Tarkin's spawn," I snarled. Elsa gasped. "You…" She began. "Was raped," I finished, "only mere hours before I was to die." Elsa glared. "Elsa, look, the reason, I'm here is to ask you to come back," I said, changing the subject. Elsa shook her head. "You belong in Arendelle," she replied. "I belong here, where I can be myself without hurting anyone." I shook my head. "No, we both belong in Arendelle," I replied. Elsa turned to leave and I swiftly followed. "You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out," I begged. "Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear 'cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." ''Elsa smiled sadly. ''"Ella, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates," ''she began. "Yeah, but," I protested. "''I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me," she continued. "Actually, we're not," I said. "What do you mean you're not?" Elsa demanded. "I get the feeling you don't know," I pressed. "What do I not know?" Elsa demanded. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," I informed her. "What?!" Elsa asked. "You've kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere," I continued. "Everywhere?" Elsa asked. I nodded. "But it's okay," I said calmly. "You can just unfreeze it!" "No, I can't," Elsa protested. "I—I don't know how!" "Sure you can! I know you can!" I insisted. "'Cause for the first time in forever," I continued. "You don't have to be afraid…We can work this out together. We'll reverse the storm you've made! Don't panic! We'll make the sun shine bright! We can face this thing together! We can change this winter weather and everything will be all right." "I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" ''Elsa continued. ''"No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse! Ella, please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear! You're not safe here! No! I can't!" ''After Elsa's last statement, a blast of her magic escaped her and slammed into my heart. I gasped, grabbed my chest, and stumbled back. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I replied. "I love Barriss Offee as a friend and, even though she betrayed me, to stop the Clone War, I must forgive her. Forgiveness is born of love, after all." ''Chapter 16: Ella's Powers Returned A few weeks after Elsa had created a permanent ice rink in the front courtyard for the citizens and the people living in the castle, she and I went to the visit the trolls so she could thank them. Anna and Kristoff were in charge of things at the castle—we'd told them exactly where we were going so they wouldn't come looking for us. When we arrived, I noticed Grand Pabbie looking intently at me. "It's time I returned something to you," he said, restoring all of my real memories. I grinned and said, "Thank you for giving me back my memories." Then He said, "Don't thank me just yet. Now hold out your hand." I obeyed and he punched me in the upper arm. I yelped and then screamed when I noticed my hand was on fire. After an hour, the flames died down and I studied my hand. "What was that?" I asked. "Before your parents sent you to the Jedi, they had to remove all magic from you, including your own," Grand Pabbie replied. "Now that you have returned, I can return what I had taken." I grinned and said, "So, how do I control my powers? Just so I don't hurt anyone or set off an uncontrollable fire?" "The same way your sister controls her powers," Grand Pabbie said. I nodded, understanding. After a few more hours of conversation, Elsa and I returned to the castle. We had agreed we'd tell Anna and Kristoff about my powers right away. Chapter 17: Rescuing Ahsoka The night after getting my powers back, I began having disturbing visions of one of my best friends at the Temple, Ahsoka Tano, who had left the Order right before me, starving to the death. After two weeks, I had finished repairing my ship and I set off in search of the only person who would help me save her—Anakin Skywalker. I quickly learned that he was on Scipio. I steered my ship toward the planet's surface. As soon we entered the atmosphere, it burst into flames. I leapt through the fire and spiraled toward the ground gracefully, landing in front of one of the clones Commander Thorn. I twirled and kicked one of the droids, instantly lighting it on fire. I turned my attention to the other droids and with a series of rapid punches and kicks, set as many within reach on fire as possible. I closed my eyes and held out my hands. I soon put the droids out. Commander Thorn asked, "Where did you learn that, uh…" "I've always been able to do that, Commander Thorn," I replied. "And call me Ella." He nodded. Suddenly he collapsed and I continued fighting the droids. After the 501st arrived, I followed Anakin inside the main building. "Let her go, Clovis," I warned, snarling in barely restrained anger. Flames began dancing around me. "We're all being fooled, it's Dooku, not me, who's the bad guy here," Clovis replied. Anakin and I exchanged a glance. I closed my eyes, and called the fire back inside. Then the building rocked and Clovis and Padmé slid toward the now opened window. Anakin dove and grabbed them as I braced myself against the wall furthest from the window. Clovis ended up committing suicide. After Anakin and Padmé were both inside, I walked over to them. "Ella, what are you even doing here?" Padmé asked. "I knew he would be here and I had to talk to him," I replied, motioning to Anakin. "Why?" Anakin asked. "It's about Ahsoka," I replied immediately. "I think she's in trouble. Anakin, you're the only person in the Jedi Order who actually cared about Ahsoka, enough to try to save her." Anakin nodded and asked, "What about Ahsoka?" "I think she may be starving to death," I replied. "I've been having visions of this for the past two weeks—after the first night, I'd had to move into the dungeon of the castle." "Why?" Padmé asked. "Because when I had those visions, I got scared and I lost control of my powers and set things on fire," I replied. "I've had to raid my sister's closet for dresses." Anakin and Padmé nodded. "We'll leave for Shili at once," Anakin decided. We soon set off for Shili and found Ahsoka just as I had seen her in my visions. "Skyguy? Senator Amidala? Ella?" Ahsoka asked when she regained consciousness. "What are you doing here?" "Saving you," I replied, sticking my tongue out. "But how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked. "I saw it," I replied, calmly. "Let's just say regaining my old abilities set off my visions." Ahsoka asked, "What old abilities?" I held up my hand and closed my eyes. I summoned a small of fire. "This old ability," I replied, smiling at the sight of their faces. "None of you will be harmed," I reassured Anakin. "Why not?" He demanded. "Because I love you, you guys were like a family to me when I was away from Arendelle, that reminds me, Queen Elsa wishes to see and formally thank you, General Skywalker and Senator Amidala," I explained. Anakin and Padmé both nodded. "Why did you run away, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked. "Tarkin, he," Ahsoka trailed off and I growled in anger. "He's dead," I snarled. Anakin and Padmé both agreed with me. Ahsoka reluctantly agreed to return to Coruscant with us and Anakin and I informed the Council that Palpatine was Darth Sidious and what Tarkin had done to Ahsoka and me. Both men would dealt with—in the appropriate methods. Chapter 18: Changing the Code Anakin and I stood in the Council Chamber, side by side. "Surprised to see you again, we are, young daughter of Arendelle," Master Yoda began. "Did you tell my parents that I had to give up my powers to become one of you?" I shot back instantly. Anakin caught my arm calmly as flames began dancing around us. "Control your temper," Master Windu snapped. I growled. Then Anakin said, "I'm married to Senator Amidala. She's been Senator Skywalker for the past three years." I locked my jaw and said, "If you expel Anakin, I can guarantee that he will get a job in Arendelle." "How can you guarantee that?" Master Mundi demanded. "I am the long lost twin sister of Queen Elsa," I replied coolly. Master Windu snapped, "Both of you have broken the code." "Maybe it's time for a change," Anakin shot back. "Patience, Anakin," Master Kenobi murmured. "Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart," I replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" Master Ti asked. "Have any of you heard the legend of the Snow Queen and the eternal winter and all that?" I asked. The Council nodded. "Our parents feared that Elsa would be the one with the frozen heart, but it was not her, it was me," I said icily. "Now that I think about it, it's kind of ironic." "What makes you say that?" Master Fisto asked. "This," I replied, jumping into the air and creating a fire blast, which I sent at Master Windu, who quickly dodged, but I put out the fire before it was anywhere close enough to harm him. The entire Council gasped in shock. "Anakin, get away from there," Master Kenobi called anxiously. "No, Master," Anakin replied. "I will not be harmed." "Love allows me to control my powers," I explained as I juggled a ball of fire calmly. "The brotherly love I feel for Anakin is what is keeping me from losing control and also is protecting him." The Council nodded. "It's obvious neither of you belong here," Master Windu said. "Leave now." The rest of the Council stared at the Korun Jedi Master. I took a deep breath. "Master Windu, the only frozen heart around here is yours," I snarled before Anakin and I left. He headed to the Halls of Healing. I turned around and reentered the Council Chamber. "Oh, and Master Windu?" I asked. "Yes," he snapped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I said helpfully, darting off to join Anakin. The Council all exchanged glances. "I agree with Skywalker and Princess Ella," Master Ti said, standing to leave. "We must change. We have been stagnant for far too long." "Are you saying we abandon our Code?" Master Mundi demanded. "No, just the no-attachment rule," Master Ti said. "You have a family, Master Mundi. How many times have you seen them? Do your children even know you're their father?" Master Mundi nodded in agreement. The other Council members, except for Master Windu had to agree. "I still say Ella insulted me," he muttered, annoyed. "Well, you are a joykill," Master Fisto pointed out. Master Windu glared. "Agreed we are. Drop the no-attachment rule we will. Send for your former Padawan and Princess Ella, you will, Master Kenobi," Master Yoda said. Master Kenobi soon found us with Ahsoka and we returned to the Council Chambers. "We have decided to eliminate the no-attachment rule," Master Windu said. "Master Windu, I am sorry for my earlier statement, but the way you were acting kind of reminded of a class A jerk I'd met, no, not Tarkin, Hans, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," I explained. Master Windu nodded. "Apology accepted, Princess Ella," he replied. "Please, just Ella," I murmured. "Oh, and tell no one about my powers. If Weaseltown, I mean, Weselton, found about them, they'd use me to fight Elsa, which would destroy all life on our home world." The Council nodded in agreement. "Masters, may I speak to Barriss Offee?" I asked suddenly. "Why?" Master Plo asked. "She and I have some unfinished business," I said carefully. "I'm not going to kill her! I need to talk to her. She—when my heart was frozen, plan A was to come here and forgive her. Almost dying, wait, I think I did die, was plan B—actually it wasn't part of the plan at all, but it did thaw my heart—I had sacrificed myself for my twin." "More than just forgive Barriss, you wish to do," Master Yoda said. I sighed. "Fine, yes, I believe that Barriss Offee holds the key to the redemption of Prince Hans," I said. "He has a frozen heart and she is his true love." "What do you base that ridiculous belief on?" I heard a familiar voice scoff. I whipped around. "Master Unduli," I smirked coolly at her. "Not much, but some very intense visions of your former Padawan with Hans. Trust me, they are very involved together. It's actually kind of disturbing, now that I think about it." She glared at me and I glared back calmly. I took a deep breath and Anakin pressed his hand on my shoulder. "Right, conceal my anger, don't feel it," I muttered. "Concentrate on the love in my life." Master Unduli sighed and most of the Jedi gasped at what I had seen happening between Barriss and Hans. "Please tell me that doesn't happen the instant they meet," she begged. "Um, no, she punches him when they first meet," I smirked. "She's still my friend—that's why initially she hates him. Besides, that won't be the first time he got punched by a girl. My little sister, Anna, punched him before he left Arendelle." "Very well, you and Young Tano may speak with Padawan Offee," Master Ti said. "Let me accompany them," Master Unduli requested. The Council nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Ahsoka what just transpired," I said. "Anakin, you go tell the new Chancellor congratulations, for me," I added, as I headed for the Halls of Healing. Chapter 19: Redeeming Barriss Ahsoka, Master Unduli, and I all arrived at the prison where Barriss was. We all entered Barriss's cell in silence. "Barriss?" I called. "I forgive you." Barriss's eyes widened. "I almost got you killed," she protested. "So did my twin sister," I replied, "but I risked my own life to save her because I love her." "But why would you forgive me, either of you, any of you?" Barriss asked. I touched her shoulder and said, "Barriss, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. I had been planning on coming back here—I would have if my ship hadn't got frozen—and forgiving you earlier—thus thawing my own frozen heart." Barriss explained to us what happened to cause her fall and we joined her in the Council Chamber where she again explained the situation. Apparently during some battle of the Clone Wars, she had tried to use one of Master Unduli's teachings, but it backfired when she tripped over the dead body of a child. She then discovered that many children were dead and she just fell apart over the loss of so much innocent life. I slid one arm over Barriss's shoulders. "Masters, may I speak to the Chancellor about the possibility of Barriss joining me in Arendelle?" I asked. "You may," Master Kenobi said. I hurried to the newly elected Chancellor Skywalker's office. "Chancellor, Barriss fell because many innocent children were slaughtered during one of the battles of the Clone War," I explained. "There is a chance that she can be redeemed but I also believe that there is a chance that through her redemption she will redeem Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." "Of course, what do you suggest?" Padmé asked. "Allow me to take Barriss with me to Arendelle, we'll stop at the Southern Isles and pick up Hans and they can both join the Queen's Fire," I explained. "It's basically an elite group of peacekeepers—we make sure the people of Arendelle are safe and alert the guards of any possible attack coming from the direction in which we are heading on patrol. There's also the Queen's Ice, headed by Kristoff, which deals with basically the same thing." "You may take Barriss with you, this service will serve as her punishment," Padmé replied. I quickly ran off and informed Master Unduli and Barriss of what was to happen. "Barriss, you and I are to go to Arendelle together," I explained. "You will join me in the Queen's Fire—no we're not warriors, we're peacekeepers and the police of Arendelle—we arrest criminals and hand them over to Elsa, I mean, Queen Elsa, for their trials." "Why is it called the Queen's Fire?" Barriss asked. I held up my hand and a ball of fire formed. "Because I am the leader," I replied. "And I have control over fire." Then I paused. "Oh, and we're stopping in the Southern Isles to pick someone up," I said, smirking. "We have to pick someone up?" Barriss asked nervously. "Yeah, the guy tried to kill me," I admitted. "It's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." "This guy tried to kill you and you expect me to travel with him?" Barriss demanded. "Barriss, remember what I told you about an act of true love thawing a frozen heart?" I asked. She nodded. "Hans has a frozen heart and he needs you to redeem him," I said. "But I haven't completed my redemption," she protested. "Hans's redemption is your redemption," I replied. "By redeeming Hans, you'll be able to redeem yourself." The two Mirialans nodded and Master Unduli, Master Kenobi, Barriss and I headed for Arendelle. Chapter 20: Retrieving Hans Master Unduli, Master Kenobi Barriss and I soon reached the Southern Isles. Barriss was still not happy about Hans joining us. She stalked over to him soon after he had boarded and punched him in the face. Master Unduli, Master Kenobi and I all burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Barriss and Hans demanded. "Well, Barriss, you aren't going to hate Hans forever, and also, we all knew you were going to punch him," I grinned. "So why bother stopping it?" Barriss grinned and we soon reached Arendelle. I removed the Force binders. "Just in case you take an unexpected dip," I said calmly. "Oh, and Hans, no proposals until you two have known each other for at least two years." Then Barriss asked, "Ella, are you sure Hans and I are supposed to be together?" I nodded and showed her visions of her and Hans on their wedding night. We went straight to Elsa who gave us our next orders—we had to run a patrol on the east side of the North Mountain—her castle was on the western side—because there were rumors of Weselton men attacking villages and a few of the houses near there and she wanted to ensure that it was only that—a war was the last thing that Elsa wanted—for she knew that she would be the main target and I would be forced to be the main weapon against her. Hans and Barriss both chose a sword—for self-defense purposes only. We all left the castle and headed for the North Mountain. "So, when we get there, what do we do exactly?" Barriss asked. "We'll try to cover enough ground that we're not stuck in the woods tonight," I said thoughtfully. "And then we'll head northeast along the mountain range and do a full sweep of the entire area around the North Mountain. We'll stop in at whatever inns and settlements are there and check in with the citizens. We'll make sure everything's good there and deal with any Weaseltown, I mean, Weselton attacks. Once we have completed that, we'll return to the castle and make our report." Hans and Barriss both nodded. Chapter 21: The Jedi Meet Olaf As we turned to leave, a small snowman entered the room. I smiled and held out my arms. He waddle-ran over to me and I hugged him tightly. "Auntie Ella," he called excitedly. "Mama said you were coming back for a visit!" "Auntie Ella?" Master Unduli asked. "Basically, my twin sister, Queen Elsa, created Olaf with her magic, making her his "mother", and so Anna and I told him that he could think of us as his aunts as long as he thought that Elsa was his mother," I explained. "There's a snow cloud and it's only over the snowman?" Master Kenobi asked, stumped. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Olaf said, turning to the Jedi. Master Kenobi's eyes widened. "Hello, Hans," Olaf said icily. "Who are the new people?" Olaf asked. Master Kenobi grabbed one of Olaf's arms. "How does this even work?" Master Kenobi asked curiously. "So, who's the tall green one?" Olaf asked. "That's Master Unduli," I said simply. "And the short one?" Olaf asked. "Barriss Offee," I replied. "And the fuzzy faced one?" Olaf finished. "Master Kenobi," I replied. Master Kenobi bent Olaf's arm and then was suddenly slapped. I smirked at him. "Watch it, Master Kenobi," Olaf snapped, snatching his arm back. Then I turned to the two Jedi Masters. "I presume you'll be returning to Coruscant?" I asked. They nodded and then they left. After a quick check to make sure that Barriss and Hans had what was needed for this journey, we set off for the North Mountain. Chapter 22: The Queen's Fire Barriss rode a few feet behind me. Hans was next to her. Their horses were normal horses. Mine was of fire. We rode swiftly through the woods. As we rode along, I said, "When I give orders, you two are to obey without question." I suddenly stopped. "Hans, Barriss, get out of here," I ordered. I quickly drove the attacking wolves off and caught up with Hans and Barriss. We soon reached the edge of the eastern region of the North Mountain. "We camp here," I said firmly. "We'll start our investigation in the morning. Both of you get some rest, you'll need it." They nodded and we all collapsed for the night. The next morning, I was up at dawn. "Rise and shine," I called. "It's still dark out," Barriss began. "I know, but it's the best time for a surprise attack from Weselton," I replied. We headed up the mountain quickly. "This is the only mission I will be accompanying you two on," I said abruptly. "You two will be partners for the remainder of the five years you must serve in the Queen's Fire before your retrial." "A retrial?" The two exclaimed. "It's a not a trial, but rather an interview to see if you learned what you were meant to," I explained. "It also sees if you're ready to return to normal society. However, when you pass, you are given the option of returning to your old life or staying with the Queen's Fire or transferring to the Queen's Ice and vice versa." I spoke to the various villagers and citizens we passed on our travels. We soon reached an encampment. I glared when I saw the banner of Weselton flying over the camp. "What now?" Hans asked. "We're going to need to regroup," I murmured. "Couldn't you just use your powers?" Barriss asked. We slid down the hill. "No," I hissed. "Not unless I wanted to be turned against Elsa." Hans frowned. "They might think I'm on their side," he began. "I could lead them to a location far enough away that we could separate and arrest them." I glanced back at the camp. "They'd expect that and use our actions as an excuse to declare war," I replied. "Which is exactly what we're trying to avoid." "If we're captured, Elsa would fight to free us," Barriss pointed out. I nodded and then added, "But they'd force me to fight her, which could be considered treason and would destroy all life here." "What do you mean?" Barriss asked, frowning. I took a deep breath and recited, "Some say the world shall end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but of what I have seen of hate, destruction ice is also great and would suffice." Barriss nodded silently. Then Hans asked, "What do we do now?" "We warn Elsa that the attacks weren't rumors," I replied. "I know how to capture them!" "How?" The others ask. "We follow them when they go on the attack and capture them then," I replied, moving back to watch the camp. Barriss and Hans nodded reluctantly. After a few hours, we managed to capture the entire group and handed them over to Elsa. She sent them back to Weselton with a warning that if another series of attacks, like these, occurred in Arendelle, she would declare war on Weselton. Chapter 23: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 1: The War Begins Elsa, Barriss, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and I stared in horror at the warships approaching our harbor. "Don't use your powers anymore, Ella," she ordered. I nodded. "Ready the troops," she ordered. We all took off and moved into position for battle. "Anna, you're in charge of getting the men into my palace at the North Mountain," Elsa continued. "See to it that Marshmallow knows that he is help attack the enemy from there." Anna nodded. "Hans, Barriss, you two provide an escort for the male citizens," she replied. "You will then have a patrol six miles east of the main palace. The citizens who cannot fight will hole up inside the main palace. We will hold out against Weselton! We will defeat them!" Everyone cheered Elsa's speech and a few days later, the battle of the fjord began. Arendelle won the first battle. Chapter 24: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 2: Hans & Barriss Achieve Their Redemptions Two months after their first mission, we lost contact with Hans and Barriss. I went looking for them, with a team of guards. Weselton was now openly attacking Arendelle. Elsa had declared war against Weselton two months ago and ordered me to not use my powers until victory had been won. We soon found the remains of their team—all dead. I grimaced and ordered, "Stay together, search for any sign of survivors." I soon found Barriss healing Hans desperately. I quickly began helping her. "He sacrificed himself for me," Barriss repeated. "I have to save him." I took a deep breath. Once Hans had recovered, I'd be asking why. A few days later, Hans could sit up again. "Hans, why did you risk your life for me?" Barriss asked. "I love you, Barriss Offee," Hans replied. My eyes widened. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I said excitedly. Hans paused and then looked at Barriss. "I love you too," the former Jedi Padawan admitted. "It seems that you two have reached your individual redemption," I murmured. "But you're still staying with the Queen's Fire until the five years of service are up." "How are we going to stop Weaseltown?" Hans asked. "Their archers have poisoned arrows—all of their weapons are dipped in poison." "Yes, the warning about the weapons was the last message we received," I replied. "They intend to throw Arendelle into chaos." Chapter 25: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 3: The Jedi Intervene About six months into the war, a team of Jedi arrived to aid Arendelle. "Master Skywalker, Padawan Katooni, Master Unduli, Knight Tano, Master Kenobi, Padawan Petro," I smiled at the sight of the six Jedi. They nodded to me. "What happened?" Anakin asked. "Well, Weselton invaded and I'm powerless to do anything," I summarized. "What about your fire power?" Master Kenobi asked. "I can't use it," I repeated. "It's far too dangerous." "What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. "Some say the world shall end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but of what I have seen of hate, destruction ice is also great and would suffice," I quoted again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked. "Basically, if Elsa and I fought each other, we'd end all life here, known and unknown," I replied. "That sounds painful," Anakin finally said. I nodded in agreement. Then Master Kenobi asked, "What do you want us to do?" "Convince Weselton to call off their attack, Elsa was well within her rights to cut off trade with them, their delegate to her coronation even tried to murder her," I replied. Obi-Wan nodded. With that, the three Jedi went to Weselton and explained what really happened at Elsa's coronation nearly a year earlier. They called off the attack and surrendered.